


[Podfic] But Paris was a very old city and we were young

by Ceewelsh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Author summary: Perhaps somewhere in between all the cups of coffee, shots of tequila, sunny March days, terrible lumpy jumpers, love, cigarettes, drunken nights and the desire to change the world they'll all leave Paris with a degree in something. Or not. Grantaire's money is on no. But he's a pessimist who's hopelessly in love, so perhaps his opinion shouldn't count.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Montparnasse/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. When spring came there were no problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Paris was a very old city and we were young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724313) by [GingerNinjaAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinjaAbi/pseuds/GingerNinjaAbi). 



> So I'm starting to podfic this! It's one of my all-time favourite fics but it may well take me a while so please be patient with me. I'm aiming for at least a chapter every ~~fortnight~~ _edit: few months??_ but who knows how that schedule will go! Hey at least it's a pandemic so it's not like I have much else going on.  
> Special thanks to [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.me/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) without whom I proooobably would have forgotten about this/never got going with it in the first place.

**Listen:**  


**Or if you prefer:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/01-but-paris-was-a-very-old-city-and-we-were-young/01%20But%20Paris%20was%20a%20very%20old%20city%20and%20we%20were%20young.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [But Paris was a very old city and we were young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724313/chapters/1343819)

 **Author:** [GingerNinjaAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinjaAbi/pseuds/GingerNinjaAbi)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Chapter Length:** 36:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This podfic was recorded for... you guessed it! Voiceteam2020! This was my _Dream Big_ entry - "Begin a long-for-you podfic that you won't be able to finish by the end of the month". So that was May...  
> But hey! I started it! And then re-recorded everything because I got a new mic.  
> This is your reminder to check out the podfics and pod-projects that came out of [Voiceteam2020](https://archiveofourown.me/collections/Voiceteam2020) ~~Water fandom anyone?~~ and _**shameless self plug**_ in particular check out [Team Orange!](https://archiveofourown.me/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team)


	2. We ate well and cheaply and drank well and cheaply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [podfic]  
> In which amid the consumption of fajitas and coffee, tensions begin to rise. And Grantaire hates towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! You thought I said I'd be putting chapters up fort _nightly_? Oh no, I said fort _monthly_! It's ~~British~~ English* slang for every other month! Don't look it up, just trust me.  
> * ~~I'm not dragging Scotland and Wales down with my lies~~
> 
> Part of what kept me, was [Pod-Together2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pod_together2020) so if you haven't already, go and check out all the amazing fic/podfic collabs that came out of this! Go on, I'll wait!

**Or if you prefer:**  


_(or click[here](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/20/items/02-but-paris-was-a-very-old-city-and-we-were-young/02%20But%20Paris%20was%20a%20very%20old%20city%20and%20we%20were%20young.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [But Paris was a very old city and we were young - Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724313/chapters/136672)

**Author:** [GingerNinjaAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinjaAbi/pseuds/GingerNinjaAbi)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Chapter Length:** 44:20


	3. Nor the moonlight, nor the breathing of someone who lay beside you in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Podfic]  
> The winds of change are blowing wild and free, and Enjolras feels he should probably move.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/28/items/but-paris-ch-3/But%20Paris%20CH3.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [But Paris was a very old city and we were young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724313/chapters/1384959)

 **Author:** [GingerNinjaAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinjaAbi/pseuds/GingerNinjaAbi)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Chapter Length:** 51:57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two parts of this have been recorded since the end of July and I only just edited them last week. So that's how my time management is going.


End file.
